Mana
Mana is a young teen hoping to find and study all types of plants and flowers throughout the world. She is very well-rounded as a ninja and currently resides in Kusagakure. She works as a part-time Florist, who sells the rare flowers she collects during her travels. She also works in Botany, learning all she can about plants. Kawarimi no Jutsu Kakuremino no Jutsu Bunshin no Jutsu Nawanuke no Jutsu Henge no Jutsu Shunshin no Jutsu Genjutsu: Flower Petal Escape Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu Kasumi Jūsha no Jutsu Kanashibari no Jutsu Magen: Kokoni Arazu no Jutsu Kori Shinchū no Jutsu Sakki Gake Nobori no Gyō Generic Sealing Technique Leaf Concentration Practice Ki Nobori no Shugyō Suimen Hokō no Gyō Katon: Endan Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu Daikamaitachi no Jutsu |tools= Kunai Explosive Tags Herbs study, not use Smoke Bombs Shuriken Flowering Pressing Book }} Abilities Mana has shown great progress during her training to become an ANBU (one of her main goals). She is adept in strategies and traps, and is just as well off in her use of her Hiden (listed as a Kekkei Genkai). The adolescent is very intelligent and quick, but struggles when it comes to Taijutsu. She makes up for it the best she can with Ninjutsu, someday hoping to be better at what she does. The teen is also further along in her training with Katon than she is with Fuuton, but hopes to someday change that. Appearance Mana is a petite female of only four feet and nine inches, not even weighing one hundred pounds wet. Due to her tiny form, she isn't the most intimidating. She normally dons a black, form-fitting dress that cuts off at her knees with a large, white obi and long, white sleeves. These sleeves go past her fingertips, hiding a small weapon's holster that is strapped to her narrow wrist, holding several Kunai and Tags. Her shoes are fairly ordinary in the fact that they look standard, but go up to her shins and zip in the back. Her countenance is very innocent in appearance, have soft, delicate features that make her look younger than she truly is. She has pale skin and periwinkle hues that are pretty wide. Her hair is short, about to her shoulders, and has a messy look to it; the coffee colored tresses seem to be untamed most often. Personality Mana is a kind and sweet girl, often giving out her collected flowers to those who she deems "Needed their day brightened". She has a bubbly and carefree attitude more often than not, though will bare down on her studies when she needs to. The girl tries to help people, but isn't so good at making pastes or salves like Medical-Nin; however, she has began to delve into those particular studies, hoping to one day be able to help those around her with the salves she makes from her flowers and herbs. Due to her kind nature, she is often stepped on and considered weak, but one should never underestimate the small and gentle, because it could come back to haunt you. In spars Mana seems to take on a completely serious, no holding back personality, and winning seems to be the only thing on her mind. However, she would never dream of killing anyone. Miscellaneous She has gone on a total of "0" missions. Her favorite flower petals to use, according to the Data Books, are Plum Blossoms and Sunflowers. She enjoys using tricks during battle. She has collected over thirty different types of flowers. She carries a book specifically used for Flower Pressing and Information on those flowers. Category:Female